Final Fantasy 9: Kuja's Return
by Star14
Summary: Kuja returns from his two yeats of self-exile and tries to convince Zidane to rule the world revealing a shocking secret to Garnet, Vivi, and company. Kuja has returned with powerful magic. When Dagger's life is threatened, will Zidane find the courage to
1. Final Fantasy 9: Kuja's Return Part 1

**Final Fantasy 9**

**Kuja's Return******

**Chapter 1**

**A Cry for Help******

Zidane Tribal woke to the sound of Queen Garnet singing. Nothing in the world was much more pleasant than listening to her. Zidane threw on a shirt and buckled his royal pants. He walked up to the top of the castle and listened to the sweet sound of her voice. He then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning Zidane." She said. She turned her head to look at him. 

"Morning." He replied with a kiss. Zidane then unwrapped his arms and leaned out looking over Lindblum castle. 

"Did you sleep well?" she asked. Zidane shook his head. 

"Kuja's still out there and he is pretty upset about something." Zidane replied. "I never figured out what…" He trailed off. 

'_ZIDANE!' _A scream came through his mind. Zidane jerked up and looked around. _'ZIDANE! Please, HELP ME!' _It was Kuja. 

"Kuja…" Zidane said. He ran back to his room and picked up his Sargatanas. Garnet followed close behind him.

"Zidane! What's going on?" She asked.

       "It's Kuja, he's in trouble." Zidane said.

       "Why are you worried about him?" Garnet asked, Zidane was about to say something when he stopped himself. 

       "I'll explain later." Zidane said.

       "I'm coming with you too." Garnet said. 

       "Something wrong?" A voice asked. Zidane turned around to see Vivi standing in the door.

       "Kuja's in trouble. He needs my help." Zidane replied. He pulled on a tunic that he wore when he traveled the world. 

       "Damnit what are you waiting for?" Amarant asked stepping over Vivi. "Let's get going." He said. 

       "Your Highness, the Regent…." Steiner said bustling in before he stopped himself. "What the hell is going on?" 

       "Kuja's in trouble and we're going to find out what he's done this time." Vivi replied.

       "Your Highness, is this true?" Steiner asked.

       "Yes Steiner, I must go." Garnet said.

       "I will assist you as I have done in the past." Steiner said. 

       "Well, I can't stay here any longer. Kuja's in trouble and I need to haul ass. I'm outta here." Zidane said. He walked out of the room and down to the Dragon's Gate. Everyone else followed closely behind.

       Freya woke up to the sound of rain as she always did. From what it was two years ago, everything was now back in order. Sir Frately had been proclaimed King of Brumecia and Freya as the Queen. Freya got up and put on her robe. Something about today was… not right. It must have been Zidane. His presence must have shifted from Lindblum to somewhere else. Frately woke next to her and looked up.

       "You're troubled, my Queen." He said. 

       "It's Zidane. He's moved from Lindblum. He's on the move again, I don't know why though…" Freya said. Frately got up and walked over next to her making her look into his beady eyes.

       "If you must go… I shall assist you." He said. He kissed her. Freya nodded and rushed to grab her traveling tunic. She took her Dragon's Hair lance from its resting place while Frately grabbed his long battle-axe. Frately ordered that his trusted guards protect Brumecia and watch over it as well. In the distance, an airship flew by. Freya and Frately ran towards it and jumped high into the air and climbed aboard.

       Zidane looked up from his steering to see two figures climb on board.

       "What the hell! Who are you?" He shouted raising his Sargatanas.

       "It's us: Freya and Sir Frately!" He heard a voice say. It was Freya.

       "Hey! Long time, no see!" Zidane said spreading his arms out in surprise. He placed the sword on his back and rushed over to greet the two. "I heard you two are king and queen of Brumecia. Congratulations!" 

       "Thanks, now would you like to tell me why you're on the move again?" Freya asked.

       "It's Kuja…" Zidane said trailing off. It was unlike him to do that, he usually was very sure of himself. 

       "That scum bag? I thought you left him and you two went your separate ways." Freya exclaimed. "Why of all the nerve… why should he be calling you for help?"

       "We're brothers!" Zidane responded in a shout. Everything became real quite except for the working of the airship.

       "You're brothers with that gay freak?" Vivi asked. 

       "Shut up…" Zidane said and he went back into the captain's lodge. Soon, the Forgotten Continent came into view. Garnet walked into the room and sat down in front of Zidane.

       "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Zidane straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck.

       "I was sorta wanting you to... Marry me." Zidane said looking at her. He took something from his pocket and got down on one knee. "Garnet 'Dagger' Til' Alexander, will you marry me?" Zidane asked opening the box he held to reveal a ring. It wasn't highly decorated, but it didn't look cheap either. Garnet's jaw dropped open. It slowly turned to a smile.

       "Yes, I do." She said flinging her arms around Zidane. Zidane seemed shocked at what he had just done and what he got out of an answer. 

       '_I thought she wouldn't want to be a sister-in-law of the guy who tried to kill her.' _He thought.

       _'You're marrying Garnet?!"  _A voice screamed in his head. Again, it was Kuja. 

       '_Yeah, now where are you?' _Zidane shouted in his mind.

       '_Right below you!' _Kuja shouted. Zidane pulled away from the hug of Garnet. He looked her in the eye and said three of the most daring words in his life;

       "I love you..." Garnet smiled and kissed him. The kiss was long and well lived. Zidane pulled away and smiled. The airship slowed to an abrupt stop. It began to descend. The two looked around, no one was in the captain's lodge and no one was steering the ship. 

       '_KUJA! What the hell is going on?' _Zidane shouted in his mind. There was no reply; there was only a laughing sound. They were trapped with nowhere to go. They had fallen into the trap Kuja had been planning in his years of exile. He was back and with a vengeance, was going to destroy Alexandria and the entire world.

**Chapter 2**

**Trapped in a World of Illusions******

       Zidane woke to find himself in a room with walls forming in a circular pattern. He lie there on the ground, he turned his head and saw Garnet. He got up and scrambled to her.

       "Dagger! Are you alright?" He asked lifting up the seemingly lifeless head. Dagger opened her eyes only to reveal red slits. "What the?! You're not Dagger!" Zidane shouted reaching for his sword. He jumped back. The evil replica of Dagger turned into a snake-faced monster. Zidane attacked it with great speed and agility. One by one, he chopped off the little snakes that uncurled from the hair. Finally, he had defeated it with ease. Zidane flicked his wrist and folded up his sword. The lifeless snake-headed body disappeared in a flash of green flames. Then, the door opened and a figure stood before Zidane. It was Kuja.

       "Zidane, my brother, how are you?" Kuja asked spreading his arms out in a friendly gesture. 

       "You bastard!" Zidane shouted. He ran at Kuja raising his fists but was knocked back by an invisible push.

       "I would say congratulations on your proposal to Garnet but soon, she will be dead and you and I will rule Gaia like brothers." Kuja said. Kuja was dressed like he was when Zidane left him. The only thing different about his appearance was he wore pants that flowed over his ankles instead of the sick thong he wore back two years ago. He didn't wear the Haltom top, instead, he wore a white flowing shirt with a cape.

       "Looks like you decided to change back into a man." Zidane said looking over Kuja.

       "The articles I wore were getting rusty and uncomfortable so I decided to change my wardrobe." Kuja replied. 

       "I must ask you Kuja; 'Why?' Why are you doing all of this?" Zidane asked. Kuja smiled.

       "An exclusive question for you to ask." Kuja replied. "The reason why I'm doing all of this is because of the same reason I tried to kill you and your friends two years ago: Power. Power is the only way to the top." 

       "It's also the way that'll get you killed faster." Zidane sneered.

       "Likewise," Kuja said. He seemed to be growing angry. "By this time tomorrow, Garnet will be dead, and I shall have the Eidolons that I need to conquer this world."

       "I will die before you touch one hair on Dagger's head." Zidane growled.

       "That can be arranged." Kuja said. He grabbed Zidane by the throat and started choking him. His grip was strong and firm. Zidane started choking and gagging. He tried to release himself of his grip but the grip grew even tighter. "I never expected you to be this defiant, but if it must come to this, then it shall." Kuja said before Zidane blacked out. Then, Zidane's world was filled in complete darkness. He dreamt that he was running towards Dagger.

       "Dagger! Please, you're in danger!" Zidane shouted holding up his hands to trty and catch her. "DAGGER!" he shouted. He woke from his dream and sat up straight. "DAGGER!" Zidane shouted again. A surge of energy rushed through him. He felt his anger turn into a never-ending supply of energy. Strips of light emerged from him as he went into a Trance. A bright light engulfed him and he emerged glowing a soft steady purple. He turned to the door he had faced Kuja at and sent a blast towards the door. It blew open. He ran through it and ran to find Dagger and the others. 

****

       Two clowns emerged from the shadows of a statue as Kuja walked in. 

       "Ready, the ceremony is." One clown said.

       "The ceremony is ready." The other said. 

       "Good, Zorn and Thorn. Within three hours, Garnet Til' Alexandria will be dead." Kuja said. Zorn and Thorn shouted in joy.

       _'Over my dead body!' _Zidane's voice came through his head. Kuja turned around and saw no one. _'I saved your life once, I gave you the second chance. Now, I will finish you off like you were meant to be!' _Kuja smiled to himself.

       _'Tell me, my brother. Is it really worth going through all this pain for one person? If you join me, we'll rule Gaia and bring order to it.' _Kuja thought.

       _'I find it worth my time and effort to save my friends you sick bastard. I choose a way of pain if you were to capture me and make me rule with you.' _Zidane's voice screamed in his head. 

       _'Then your fate has been decided: you shall die.' _Kuja thought. 

       _'So be it.' _ Zidane replied. Kuja laughed to himself. 

       _'Fool, you know not what you are getting yourself into.' _ Kuja thought.

       _'That might be, but whatever it is, I won't be sticking around to find out._' Zidane's thought came through.

       "Fine, let him be killed." Kuja said with a shrug. "My younger brother shall be killed with the rest of those fools." He started laughing. The two clowns Zorn and Thorn laughed along with him.

       "Our day of triumph has come!" Zorn and Thorn said together. 

       Zidane ran through the seemingly never ending halls of Kuja's palace and finally found Vivi. 

            "Vivi are you alright?" He asked. The mage nodded. "Okay, let's move." They ran down the halls looking for the others. 

       "Zidane!" A voice came in from overhead. Zidane looked up and saw Beatrix. 

       "Glad you could make it." Zidane said. 

       "I must protect her Highness and my love." She said brandishing her 'Save the Queen' sword. Zidane did everything to keep himself from laughing, much less shake from humor. 

       "Let's roll." Vivi said. They came to a room and found three cells. Zidane and Vivi blasted them open with their magic attacks. Inside the three cells were Sir Frately, Freya, and Steiner. Behind Steiner came a groan. Everyone looked behind Steiner and found a small six-year-old girl.

       "ZIDANE!" She said leaping at him. Zidane was caught by surprise and held her off.

       "Eiko?" He asked. She nodded. "How did you get here?" He asked. 

       "I followed Rusty here." She said. 

       "Why you snot-nosed…" He started to say when Zidane held up a hand.

       "Don't even go there." Zidane warned him. Steiner shook in his armor from rage. "Where's Dagger?" He asked. There was a scream from down the hall. "DAGGER!" He called and followed the sound of the voice.

       Dagger tried everything to keep Kuja from laying a hand on her.

       "Come now, my canary. You shall die if you don't do as I say." Kuja said offering her a hand. Dagger looked at it and spat on it.

       "Zidane gave you a second chance." She said.

       "A brotherly second chance…" Kuja said spreading his arms.

       "No, he left me because he wanted to save your life. And you choose to live your life on a second chance?" Dagger exclaimed. "I waited one entire year of pain watching for him to return. I will not let him be taken away from me, especially by his sick older brother!" She held up her fist and bobbed them.

       "…You choose death?" Kuja asked innocently. Garnet didn't reply. "Then you shall RECEIVE DEATH!" Kuja exclaimed he drew his sword and held it up. 

       "NOOOOO!" a scream came. A flash of light came and defended her against the blow Kuja was about to deal. It was Zidane! "You bastard!" He shouted. He swung his sword and stood ready.

       "Ah, my younger brother." Kuja said while they circled each other. "Tell me something, why did you give me a second chance?" 

       "Call it brotherly love. But I won't show the same mercy twice. I will give you one last chance. Release us, or die." Zidane replied. A warning flash came from the energy surrounding Zidane. They circled each other in silence. 

       "Let me think… No." Kuja said. He lunged forward at Zidane with great speed and brutal strength but Zidane matched every last ounce of it. They jumped back from attacking to catch their breath. 

       "GRAND LETHAL!" Zidane called. An emblem formed at the bottom of Kuja and something like a spear from hell came up and stabbed him. But Kuja was still standing.

       "HAHAHA, I cannot be defeated by mere magic tricks. Now let me show you real magic!" Kuja raised his arms. A black storm formed overhead and lightening struck. "Baumaut! Arise from your eternal sleep!" There was a rush of wind that passed Zidane. He looked back and saw nothing. When he looked forward again he saw the legendary dragon, Baumaut.

**To be continued…..**


	2. Final Fantasy 9: Kuja's Return Part 2

Final Fantasy 9 Kuja's Return Part 2  
  
Zidane looked at the legendary dragon of the ages. "That's impossible! We destroyed Baumaut a long time ago!" Garnet cried. "Yes you did but this is a different Baumaut. This is the Baumaut summoned by me, not an Eidolon. Take a look at him again!" Kuja replied triumphantly. The group looked at Baumaut again an saw that it had three horns on his head instead of two. "Now, Baumaut! Show them who the king of Dragons is! Dragon's Flare!" Baumaut obeyed his master and reared his head. Then out of his mouth came a blast of fire that engulfed the group. Zidane and everyone else yelled out in pain from the fire and the pain that seared through their very flesh. Zidane's tail shot straight up and then the most imaginable thing happened, Zidane's hair grew much longer and his muscles became bigger. "Take the pain, KUJA!" Zidane cried and then the pain left the group as if it never happened and threw it back at Kuja. Kuja yelled out in pain as his flesh was seared to the very bone. Pain coursed through him and he finally fell to the ground. "What are you? What have you become? He asked. Zidane's body glowed a bright purple and his eyes had turned much more greener. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it saved us all." Zidane replied. He looked at himself in amazement and at his sword. Everything had changed except for his tail, his clothes had turned into some ancient body armor and his sword had changed to a different kind. Garnet gasped as Baumaut flied down and tried to grab Eiko. "ZIDANE!" She cried. Zidane turned around and saw Baumaut swoop down and snatched up Eiko. Eiko yelled out. "ZIDANE! HELP ME!" She screamed. Zidane ran after Baumaut and jumped high into the air. He landed square on his head and fought hard to keep his ground steady. He slid down as Baumaut rolled and twisted through the air. But Zidane, having found his new abilities and power, managed to keep his ground. He slid down to Eiko and held out his hand. She reached for him but Zidane was knocked off the dragon's back and landed on the ground with a giant crash. "EIKO!" Zidane shouted pounding the ground with his fist.  
  
*****  
  
Zidane stood atop the new castle of Alexandria with a dagger in his hands. His hair had grown long and he needed mobibility instead of something to slow him down. He looked at the dagger he held. It felt so light compared to the things he had been using so often. He bunched up the back of his hair and cut it like Garnet did with her hair back two years ago. He dropped the dagger to the ground and pounded his fists to the ground. "Why didn't I save her? I had the power and speed, but what I waiting for?" He asked aloud. Dagger walked in and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I could've saved her... but I waited too long. I waited too long and I can't figure a reason." "We'll find her, we always have and always will." Dagger replied kissing his ear. Zidane turned slowly to her and put a hand up to her cheek. "I know," He said. "We always have found her, haven't we?" He pulled her in close with a smile and kissed her longingly and meaningful. His hands slipped down to her suit and slowly pulled it off while engaging in the kiss.  
  
  
  
"Let me go!" Eiko shouted. "Shush, young one, the master is yet tired and weary." one of the clowns, "Zorn", said. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" She screamed. The doors flung open and an angry Kuja stood there. "SILENCE YOU IGNORANT BITCH!" He shouted. Eiko glared at him with a gleam of hatred dancing like fire in her eye. "Can a man not get any sleep without his captive screaming and carrying on?" He raised his hands and called out, "MUTE!" A band fell around Eiko's throat and she could not talk or use magic. "Thank you master." the other clown, "Thorn", said. Kuja walked back into his quarters and slammed the door shut behind him. 'And to think I have to put up with her for another eight years.' Kuja thought. 'I could save myself the time by having Zorn cast the stop spell on me and resuming my current time when she is ripe but something might happen then.' Then, a thought struck him. 'Kuja, you stupid bastard, you could have removed the Eidolons from her years ago. The Young Ritual!' Kuja stood up with the realization that his thoughts were still connected to Zidane's. He had to act fast an then to Garnet.  
  
*****  
  
Zidane sat straight up, his chest heaving for breath as he heard the thoughts of Kuja. Dagger came up beside him pulling the covers over her bare chest. "What is it?" She asked putting a hand on Zidane's shoulder. "They're going to extract the Eidolons from Eiko soon, and then..." he said. He gulped and looked at Dagger. "...they're coming after you. Kuja wants the Eidolons bad enough to use the dangerous Young Ritual to get them." He jumped out and pulled on his pants and shirt and tossed Dagger's clothes to her. "We need to hurry to Desert Palace." Dagger quickly dressed and followed Zidane down to Steiner's and everyone else's room. Everyone got their weapons and proceeded to the Desert Palace. Time was in short supply and they needed to act fast. The race for Eiko had begun. 


	3. Final Fantasy 9: Kuja's Return Part 3

Final Fantasy 9:  
The Race for Eiko Part 3  
  
Freya and Sir Frately waited outside Zidane's room as he dressed in his armor. He emerged with a plate hanging off his left shoulder and it extending down his entire arm. He had is sword neatly attached to his back and had armor extending down his legs. His armor clanked slightly but barely noticeable to an untrained ear. He had a blue sash down his middle and had shorter hair than what he normally had. It had begun to rain outside. Lightening struck and thunder rolled. Dagger emerged after him and wore a dark blue gown. It looked heavy but she moved freely and lightly. She held her Cleric's Rod in her hands and stood poised and ready for anything. Steiner emerged from his room and Aramant the same from his.  
"Guys, this will be the final conflict with Kuja. We will finish off what we should have done two years ago." Zidane said gravely. "You don't have to do this, but if you wish, please, come with me." He walked off and towards the airship dock. He climbed aboard and started the ship. Rain slashed as they rose through the clouds. But as they rose, the rain lessened and finally quit. Zidane sat in the captain's lodge deep in thought. Dagger finally walked in and looked at him.  
"How do we know where to find Kuja?" She asked.  
"Lost Continent, that's the only place you can perform the young Ritual in three days." He said without looking up.  
"The Young Ritual?" Dagger asked.  
"It's a ritual where you can extract Eidolons from a young person at the risk of their life. Kuja has nothing to lose, so he's going to kill Eiko then you." He said. "But we have two days left and if we can reach him in time to stop the ritual, we can put an end to all this senseless fighting."  
Garnet nodded and shifted her Cleric's Rod from her right hand to her left.  
"Let's do this." She said. The Lost Continent had come into sight and the rain picked up as they descended.  
  
Kuja stood over the muted Eiko, a small smile creeping across his lips.  
"For three years." He said. It sounded like he was almost speaking to himself. ".For three years I have chased Garnet to the ends of Gaia only to remember the Ritual that would have saved me all that trouble of chasing  
her." Eiko glared up at Kuja with hatred flickering like flames in her  
eyes. Since she could not talk, she spat at Kuja.  
Kuja's smile turned to a frown.  
"You will not have to worry about much now that your life is coming to an end." Kuja muttered. "Zorn, Thorn." Kuja commanded. The two clowns came to their master's side. "Ready the fire, the room, and the table. Her life's almost over." Kuja said turning, a smile crossing his lips again. Eiko's eyes went from hatred to fear quickly.  
'Zidane, where are you?' Eiko thought. If she could have reached her flute, she would have summoned Terra's Homing and escaped from Kuja. But he had cast the Mute spell over her and she couldn't do squat. All seemed hopeless.  
  
Zidane stood on the airship's deck looking down at the ground, looking for the Desert Palace. Rage filled him as he heard his brother's thoughts. His plan was beginning to unfold.  
Dagger came up behind Zidane and stood at his side.  
"It's begun, hasn't it?" She asked. Zidane nodded.  
"He's getting everything ready. In about an hour, it'll all be over." Zidane said lowly. Through the rain, Zidane could make out the Desert Palace. "STEINER! TAKE IT DOWN!" Zidane yelled.  
The airship began to descend. It settled into the wet sand with a small thud. Zidane gathered everyone into the Captain's Lodge.  
"Okay, guys, we'll need two teams. One: Steiner, you'll lead this team." Zidane said looking up at Steiner. "Your group is Beatrix, Amarant, Freya, and Sir Frately. You guys will be the main distraction. You'll go in and disrupt the ritual and keep Zorn and Thorn busy. In the mean time, Dagger, Vivi, and I will make the final confrontation with Kuja. When you've beaten Zorn and Thorn, get Eiko and get the hell outta there." Zidane said. "You guys ready?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Let's go." The group exited the captain's lodge and departed from the airship.  
  
"Master, the ritual is ready to perform." Thorn said.  
"Ready the ritual is." Zorn said.  
"Good, now let's get what we need to rule the world." Kuja said. He walked out and headed towards the Ritual Chamber. Eiko sat on a stone tablet, the spell still in effect. "My dear, it is time for you to die." Kuja said stroking some of Eiko's hair. He said it so sweetly that it sounded like it was good for Eiko. Fear whipped across Eiko's eyes. "Zorn, Thorn, do your worst." Kuja said with a smile. The clowns smiled and started performing the ritual.  
"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARDS!" A voice called. There was a gleam of swords through the shadows as five figures emerged with weapons drawn. The clowns looked bewildered but were thrown to the ground by a man with red hair.  
"What the hell?" Kuja exclaimed. Before he could run, three figures stepped out of the shadows. One with armor, another with a dark cloak, and a short figure with a pointed hat.  
"It's time to finish the battle that should've been finished a long time ago." The figure with armor said.  
"Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, nice to see you all again." Kuja said. "Unfortunately, this will be your last battle." Kuja's body started to glow and then he was in a Trance. Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi stood ready with their weapons drawn. This was the final confrontation.  
  
To be Continued. 


End file.
